Natsu's Recklessness & Lucy's Tearful Realisation
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Inspired by Inuyasha ep 107 - Natsu does something reckless to save Lucy, and Lucy realizes her true feelings for the Fire Dragon-Slayer... Something he realized himself a long time ago. What will happen? Is he still alive? Or has Lucy realized it too late? Gray isn't exactly helping either. Rated K just in case. R&R.


It was supposed to be a simple mission: defeat a small non-mage group, and their boss, that was terrorising the near-by townsfolk of their hideout and then put them in jail. It really, seriously, couldn't be anymore simple than that.

But, then again, nothing ever really was _simple_ for Team Natsu.

The hideout was on a Cliffside near a small town called Keikee. And whilst the rest of the gang was in the centre of the building, the leader was at the back in an office that had an open balcony that over-looked the ocean. And whilst the gang was easy enough to defeat, without really much effort involved, facing the boss was a different story. He wasn't too strong, but he did have quite a nasty surprise hidden up his sleeve…

"You really… Think that you've… Won, you stupid… Stupid mages?" The leader had panted out, and could barely hold himself up as he faced the wizards. He was bloodied and bruised from, almost, head to toe. Natsu laughed, being the furthest away from him.

"Even from where I'm standing, we have and you've got no chance of winning now! Give up and we'll let you walk outta here conscious." He'd gloated. Although, everyone had a bad feeling in their gut when the gang boss gave a weak, but still wicked, grin.

"I… Don't think… So…" He panted, grabbing out two thick red cylinders that had string coming out the tops with one hand, and a lighter with the other. Before anyone could react, he lit the strings on fire, and charged at the nearest mage to him.

Which, sadly, was Lucy.

Natsu, being a dragon-slayer, could smell gunpowder coming from the two red cylinders the moment he'd whipped them out – thanks to his heightened senses – and was completely horrified when he saw the guy light the fuses and charge at his partner. And Natsu, being Natsu, couldn't let her be hurt. He'd rather be the one to take the blow than her.

Especially since he was in love with her, too.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in panic. He launched himself, at an almost in-human speed, at the boss. Happy, Erza and Gray could only watch in horror as the pinkette put himself between Lucy and the leader, tossing Lucy his precious scarf, and spread out his arms defensively. Lucy, not understanding what the danger was and why Natsu had just thrown his scarf at her, let out a confused and alarmed squeal.

"Natsu?!" She asked, but was promptly ignored, as Natsu proceeded to run at the boss and tackle him off of the balcony. Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray then watched in complete terror and alarm as the two men were sent flying away from the Cliffside.

But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next…

Suddenly, a loud _BOOM!_ Was heard, and Natsu and the boss were surrounded in flames and smoke. They were sent hurtling towards the ocean below, sharp rocks laying in wait in some parts and deep watery abysses in others.

Team Natsu ran to the edge of the balcony, just in time to see the flames extinguish once they'd hit the water.

"NATSU!" Lucy let out a blood-curdling scream of his name. Even the others had to cover their ears from how loud she was.

Lucy was terrified. Had she known that the boss had dynamite on him, she would have gotten rid of those first thing when they'd started to fight him… But she didn't, and now her best friend was probably seriously injured… Or worse…

She trembled with fear for him as she then bolted out of the compound and rushed down the Cliffside as fast and as carefully as she could – the others hot on her heels. When they'd reached the sandy beach-like area that was directly below the hideout, they immediately started searching for him. Lucy had clutched the dragon-slayers' scarf to her chest, hoping and praying he was alright.

It wasn't mage-made fire that he was engulfed in… It was a powdered chemical explosive made by those who weren't mages. Who knows what kind of effect it could've had on him?

"Natsu!" Lucy called out desperately, running along the shore and watching for any sign of him. "Natsu!"

"I'm sure we'll find him soon!" Happy called to her, seeing the pure despair written all over her face. The others and him were worried also, but he did get the feeling that she worried more than they ever could at that time.

"He probably washed up somewhere further up!" Erza suggested, catching onto Happy's observation and trying to make Lucy feel better.

"That's if that dumb idiot wasn't blown into a million pieces." Gray said, not catching on and voicing his thoughts. He was worried like they were, of course, but he was also trying to play light on the situation so that he could keep a cool head.

Although, he really shouldn't have said that…

Lucy stopped running, as did Erza and Happy – although the latter was flying – but Gray kept it up. Lucy held the scarf up to her face, trying to calm herself with Natsu's scent, but it wasn't working too well because of Gray's words stinging her mind like wasps.

"Don't say that!" Happy said, tearing up slightly.

"Gray!" Erza scolded.

Gray stopped, facing them with an annoyed face.

"What? All I'm saying is…" He trailed off, seeing Lucy's face almost buried into the scarf. Happy looked at Gray with sad, yet displeased, eyes. And Erza didn't even look at him, instead her eyes were closed, and her face turned away slightly, as her hand was brought up to massage her forehead, because she was beginning to get a headache from Gray's idiocy. Gray gulped. He could almost _hear_ what Lucy was thinking, due to her teary eyes still being able to be seen…

_Natsu's scarf is something he'd never let go off easily… And yet he tossed it to me before he went down the Cliffside with that gang leader!_

"L-Lucy…" Gray went to speak, but was cut off by Happy.

"Now look what you did, Gray, you made Lucy cry!" Happy almost hissed at the ice-make mage. Gray groaned at Happy, before turning his attention back on Lucy.

"N-No, don't cry! P-Please?" Gray begged. Lucy just raised the scarf higher, hiding her face from everyone as she began to sob.

"It's all my fault!" She cried. "Because I was too close, too weak and too slow to do anything about it myself!"

"No, no it wasn't, Lucy! It wasn't your fault! I saw what happened! Natsu went all over-protective of you on us and stupidly threw that manky scarf of his at you and…" Gray tried to cheer her up, even though he was only making it worse, before he was cut of by someone punching him in the back of the head. Gray looked behind him, muttering an "Ouch…", and saw Natsu standing there with a pissed off expression.

"You were _saying_? I went all _what_ and threw_ what_ of mine at her?" Natsu growled, daring Gray to repeat what he'd said.

"Natsu!" Erza called out, relief colouring her surprised voice.

"Hey, you're still alive! I mean, see, Lucy? He's fine!" Happy cheered. Lucy looked up from the scarf with watery eyes and just stared at him.

"My body has the qualities a dragon has, remember? And besides, fire doesn't work on me. I thought you guys knew that. The boss, though, seemed to value his life more than I'd thought since he'd brought out the dynamite, and threw them far enough away that when they exploded, he didn't die. Sure, roughed up, but didn't die. I tied him up in a cave somewhere over there…" Natsu explained, jerking a thumb to a couple of caves behind him.

"That would make sense. After all, you know the saying, right? _Idiots never die_." Gray taunted, even though he was relieved as well at seeing his friend and rival alive, and relatively unscathed.

"_Idiots_? Think you'll get away with that?" Natsu glared at Gray, immediately knowing that the jab was directed at him, too. Gray then got into a fighting stance.

"What, you wanna take me on now?!" Gray asked, his voice rising slightly.

"It seems today's the today, Gray! Finally, I'm gonna put you on your ass, once and for all!" Natsu jeered, tensing his body in case Gray was the first to attack but didn't get into a stance.

"With that beat up body of yours?! Not likely!" Gray yelled, and was about to pull back his fist to punch Natsu, when Lucy abruptly came running between them.

Lucy had been staring at Natsu since Happy had told her that he was fine, and she had been looking for any injuries. There were a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. But still… She couldn't help the feeling of relief wash over her when it sunk in that he really was okay. And she couldn't help but realise something, too… She realised that she was more worried than any of the others. She was more anxious than she should have been. And whilst watching Gray and Natsu provoke each other, she realised that he wasn't just her best friend or partner… He was the one she'd been too dense to realise that she was in love with. And with that new-found knowledge, and acceptance, she launched herself at Natsu.

"Natsu!" She cried, tears running down her face and she hugged him – with enough force to make both boys step back a couple of steps, even though she still clung to Natsu – whilst simultaneously wrapping his scarf around his neck gently as she wrapped her own arms around him to secure him to her. She took great comfort in the fact that she could feel his pounding heart, still beating strong.

Natsu stared ahead of him in shock, before coming to his senses and looking at Lucy's golden hair, her head being next to his and her face over his shoulder, in concern.

"I was so worried! Are you really okay? You're not seriously hurt?" She asked, her voice going high pitched when she'd said 'okay' and 'hurt'. Natsu was unsure on how to feel. Was he supposed to feel happy that his partner was clinging to him? Or concerned that she was crying from being worried out of her mind over him? Natsu sighed.

"Luce… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry so much and make you cry…" He said, guilt washing over him. Lucy pulled back, and repeated her questions with stubbornness.

"You're okay? You're not badly injured?" She asked. Natsu chuckled softly, despite the situation, and hugged her back to him with both arms snaking around her waist.

"I'm fine, I promise." Natsu assured her. His eyes closing in content with his little moment with Lucy. He silently inhaled her scent – strawberries and honey – and rubbed soothing circles into her back with one hand, whilst the other stayed where it was.

Gray then went to walk away, but Erza stopped him.

"Where are you going, Gray?" She asked. Gray grunted.

"Why're you leaving?" Happy asked.

"I don't wanna see this sappy shit. I get enough of this crap from Juvia gushing all over me." Gray said. Even though he was harsh on Juvia on the outside, on the inside he was actually very much liking her attempts to woo him. Although that's true, he does still love to stir Natsu up, in hopes of a fight. "Oh, and get this straight, Natsu! Pull a stunt like that again, and I might just have to _comfort_ Lucy." Gray smirked, enjoying the ticked off face Natsu made, glaring at him.

"One glance should be able to tell you, Stupid, that that ain't gonna happen…" Natsu spat, making Gray's temper rise to the point of almost growling at Natsu.

"Oh? I don't suppose your just saying that because you're getting all smug over Lucy giving you a little hug? Love-sick _Idiot_." Gray jabbed. Natsu's face heated up at his insult, and he felt torn between being embarrassed or angry… His anger won, though.

"Oh, you're just jealous because you're too cowardly to ask out Juvia. You wish you had her hugging you right now, don't you? Huh, _Doofus_?" Natsu jabbed.

Lucy was finding it hard to keep being sad, and felt her tears dry up with every snide comment the boys made to each other.

"One stupid guy calling the other one stupid." Happy said declared, looking bored.

"Yes, I see. They're both stupid, Happy." Erza said, nodding her head as she looked at the boys with an emotionless mask.

"Dumb as a sack of hammers." Happy turned to Erza with a knowing face. Erza did the same to Happy.

"I agree." Erza said.

"What did you just say?!" The boys demanded, Natsu's soothing hand pulled away from Lucy to shake a fist at the others. Gray had merely turned around with an angry expression on his face.

Lucy merely gave a small smile and pulled away from Natsu just enough to see him glaring at the others. After a moment, though, he stopped glaring to look down at her with soft eyes.

"We're going back. Take your time, you two." Erza said, grabbing Gray's shirt and pulling him with her. Happy followed suit. Very soon, and after Natsu and Lucy had watched them go, the two were left alone. Looking back at each other, they both had gentle smiles on their faces.

"Why did you do it?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you give me your scarf and tackle the gang leader off the edge? Why not just yell at me to run?" She asked. Natsu sighed and pulled her close so that he could rest his head atop of hers. Lucy blushed as her face came close to his chest.

"I tackled him off the edge because I knew you wouldn't have been able to react fast enough. You would have turned to me with questions in your eyes instead of running away like I'd wanted you to, so I knew that I would have to be the one to do something. So, I tackled him off the edge. I figured, the farther away, the more likely chance you won't get caught up in the blast. The others, too." Natsu added that last part slightly hastily, trying to cover up that he wasn't concerned about them at all.

"…Okay, I understand that part now. But what about your scarf?" She asked again. Natsu stiffened, and she felt it, for a moment before he relaxed a bit. He knew that anything, but the truth, he would try to feed her would just end up in her seeing right through it.

She was always able to tell if he was lying. Sometimes, just by looking at him or hearing his voice.

"It was more… of me leaving something of myself behind for you. You know, just in case there had been some weird magic-cancelling stuff in the gunpowder in those dynamite sticks that would have rendered my dragon-slayer qualities useless and I ended up getting torched by the one thing I'm not supposed to be hurt by." Natsu laughed gently at the irony of it all.

"And? What else?" She said, hitting the bullseye that he wasn't telling her something. He was truthful, yes, but he also purposefully left something out and she knew he knew she knew. So, Natsu sighed again before continuing.

"And… Because if something really did end up happening… At least you would have been able to figure out how I truly felt about you. Because everyone knows that I don't let just anyone touch my scarf. I wouldn't even give it to Lisanna, if she were here. I gave it to you for a reason." He said, and he felt Lucy freeze up in his grasp.

"How you… truly… feel about me?" She asked, unsure if she understood him right. Even so, though, she held a faint blush across her cheeks in hope.

"Yes." Natsu answered, pulling back to look her in the eyes. Lucy then realised how he held her; it was like he were holding a person-shaped treasure, protectively. Natsu used one hand to lift her face up to look at his, and didn't speak until she was looking him in the eyes. Just like he was staring into hers. "Lucy, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I've never made a move before, nor have I let it show that my feelings of friendship had changed into feelings of love, because I treasured you too much as my best friend to let it all just slip away on the off-chance that you didn't feel the same way. Today, though, was different. I figured that if I were to die, from anything tricky from the dynamite, then at least you could have my scarf in my place. My scarf would have carried on the duties I couldn't; it would have been around your neck to keep your warm on cold days, it would have been there if you were upset, it would have been with you on your happiest days, it would be with you on missions to protect you from anything to do with fire… It would have been my last gift to you, for you to treasure just as much as I treasure you." He said, his black onyx eyes smouldering at her brown chocolate orbs. Lucy's face went as scarlet as Erza's hair in that moment.

"R-Really?" She asked. She prayed that he wasn't just joking around.

"Luce, I'm serious. I wouldn't joke around when it comes to confessing how I truly feel about the love of my life." He declared, and Lucy felt her heart beat faster. "And besides being that, you're also… Well, in dragon terms, you're also my mate." He said, blushing. Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "A mate is basically the equivalent to a wife in human terms… W-we're not married! Not really! I'm just saying that, for a dragon, a mate is the one person who you will love for the rest of your life. Dragons can't move on once they've found their mate – it's sort of like a 'one and done' kind of thing – and I know for sure that I won't be able to move on after you. So, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I am pretty sure you're my mate, just minus the marriage part. That'd be coming later… Hopefully… That is, if you feel the same way I do about you…" He said, trying his best to explain but felt like an idiot instead. Lucy giggled, and tightened her grip on him to pull him closer.

"Natsu… I'm in love with you, too… It took me a long time to realise it, but I know I do. I feel the same way you do." She said, her voice coloured with a loving tone. She left out the part where she'd only just figured it out earlier, when she'd thought he might've died, because she really didn't want to spoil this mood. And she watched, with utter fascination and love, as his face lit up in pure happiness and love. He laughed in joy, picking Lucy up and spinning her around. Lucy gave out a surprised and happy squeal at his antics, but didn't stop him. After a moment, though, he did put her down and cupped her face. He leaned in close, with his lips just hovering above her own.

"May I?" He asked hoarsely. Lucy nodded with a small smile on her lips, and saw him smile too, before he then attached his own lips to hers. It was hot, passionate, and down-right knee-buckling for Lucy. They stayed kissing for the next five seconds, before parting with dazed eyes and small smiles on their lips.

"Natsu, I love you so much…" Lucy whispered, and the fire dragon-slayer's smile widened.

"I love you, too, Lucy." He said, before letting Lucy out of his warm embrace but helped himself to holding her hand and stood beside her. "But, let's get going, shall we? I wouldn't want to keep the others waiting too long. You know how Erza gets when people keep her waiting…" Natsu trailed off, shivering in fear. Lucy laughed loudly and happily, before taking off running – her new boyfriend, and mate, faithfully in tow.


End file.
